The Hunger Games - A Modern Twist
by I'm Never Gunna Leave You
Summary: The Hunger Games set in the modern times. My first fanfiction hope its ok. rated K for language :') R&R?


Chapter 1

I woke up to the sound of my phone playing Boyfriend by Justin Bieber. I tapped the screen to turn the alarm off, and stared up at the ceiling for a few moments making a mental checklist of all the things I needed to do before I went to school. After a minute I got out of bed and dragged my feet along to the bathroom and got into the shower. I turned it on.

"SHIT!" I screamed and got out of the shower, wrapping my purple towel tightly around my body, ran down the stairs and pressed the button that would turn the hot water on and climbed slowly back upstairs and into the bathroom. This in my absence had gotten steamy. I grabbed my chocolate scented shampoo and conditioner from the shelf along with my strawberry scented shower gel, exfoliating face wash, flannel, loofa and razor and got back under the warm water of the shower.

About 15 minutes later I got out of the shower smelling of strawberries and chocolate. I put my things back on the shelf, put my hair in my lilac hair towel and wrapped myself in my towel and go into Prim's room to wake her up. Her room is cream with baby pink polka dots and matching curtains, a baby pink fluffy carpet which was littered with a few of her many stuffed toys. Her dresser had a mirror framed by cream fairy lights and little cupcake figurines. I walked quietly over to her bed to see her snuggled up in her duvet cuddling her favourite stuffed giraffe, her cat Buttercup was lay by her feet as she slept. He woke up and hissed at me, I ignored him we had never gotten on. I turned my attention to Prim and shook her awake; she groaned, rolled onto her back and slowly opened her eyes.

"Morning sleepy head I've got the shower ready for you." I smiled at her.

"Thanks Kat," she muttered as she sat up, rubbed her eves and stretched. I passed her the pink towel and hair towel set from her drawers and put them on her lap. As I walked back into my bedroom I heard her run into the bathroom, minutes later I heard the water running and her singing a song that was currently in the charts. I hated the fact that she was a morning person and I wasn't, I'd get so much more done if I was. I dried myself off, put my deodorant and body spray on and started to put my underwear on. It was bright blue with some white lace and pink ribbons for detail; I stood in front of my full length mirror on my wall. I was quite tall though compared to most people I was small, I was thin too but that was natural luckily, I hate diets they never work. My thigh gap is natural too, the lengths some girls go to get them! My hair is chest length and brown with natural highlights, and I have a side fringe. I'm also really pale… like vampire (I do not sparkle like in Twilight) and I do not tan I burn a big disadvantage really. I walk back to my bed where I have laid my uniform out. I put on my white camisole, red and white fluffy socks, white blouse, Miss Sexy trousers and pull my purple Nike trainers on.

After I took my hair out of the towel and towel dried it I comb it and head downstairs. I put 4 slices of bread in the toaster for mum and me and grab two plates, a bowel and a glass from the cupboard and put them on the side and head over to the fridge. I grab a carton of juice, jar of strawberry jam and some margarine and head back over to the plates. When they were done I buttered two and spread jam on the others and put one of each on each plate. Whilst eating mine I got the Coco Pops out of the cupboard and poured some into a bowl for Prim. After I'd finished I walked upstairs into mum's room and gently shook her awake.

"Mum breakfast is ready. It's on the worktop." I said softly.

"Thanks babe. Do you want lunch making or do you want some money for lunch?"

"I'll take money if that's ok?"

"Ok I'll put some on the side before you leave."

"Thanks." I walked out of the room and walked over the landing and over to Prim's door. I knocked.

"Prim Breakfast is on the side you just need to add milk and get some juice."

"Thanks Kat I'll be down soon." Prim shouted.

After I'd finished in the bathroom I walked into my bedroom and grabbed my hair drier and hair straightener's from my cupboard and made my way over to my dressing table. I sat on my chair, it was one of those ones which spun around. I looked in my mirror that sat on my dressing table and grabbed my comb and started to comb my hair, it was down to my chest now. I plugged my hair drier into the socket behind my mirror and within minutes my hair was dry but it looked like a pompom. I groaned and swapped my hair drier for hair straighteners. As they were warming up, my phone rang; I wheeled myself over to my bed side table and looked at the screen of my iPhone 5. It was the latest model. It was Gale, I unplugged it before answering .

"Hello?"

"Hey Catnip!"

"Just wanted to know if you needed a lift since its throwing it down with rain." I stood up and walked towards the window and pulled open the curtains and groaned. Today really isn't my day.

"Please I really don't feel like walking in this."

"Ok I'll be there in half an hour ok?"

"Ok I'll see you in half an hour ok?"

"Ok I'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye."

He hung up and I put my phone in my pocket and walked back over to my desk. I grabbed a couple of hair ties and sectioned my hair so it would be easier to straightener. When id finished I grabbed my makeup bag from my desk and applied my concealer to the areas needed. Then I applied my foundation but not too much so I looked plastic like the popular's. The popular's were a group of girls who were to everyone but themselves, perfect. Everyone wanted to be in that group. Rue and I included. Though I didn't want to act like them they always looked amazing. I was genuinely jealous. When I'd applied my natural looking false lashes and my favourite Justin Bieber perfume I heard a car horn honk. I ran to the window and opened it.

"Get a move on Catnip!" Gale yelled from the window of his brand new Audi R8 V10.

"I'll be down in a minute!" I yelled back. I closed the window and ran over to my wardrobe. I grabbed my bag and threw my makeup bag in it. I then grabbed my hoodie off the hook on the back of my door, adjusted my hair, pulled my hood up, grabbed my bag and purse from my chair and ran downstairs.

"Money Katniss!" my mother yelled.

"Thanks bye!" I yelled back and ran out of the door, into the pouring rain and then into the car.

"Took your time!" Gale joked. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Let's go," I replied. And we were on our way.


End file.
